Meet the family
by inugomegirl
Summary: the Sequel to Mini me. This time it's the whole Family, loud mouth little sister even louder mother, disaproving father, and protective older brother. Plus a surprise that you can't miss involving Skilene and another awkward visit, Skilene PrivetXCarlene
1. Arrival

"**What is today's date?" Marlene asked viciously, Skipper shrugged and turned to Rico, who quickly coughed up a month by month calendar and flipped to that month, he had all the days crossed off except for that day, he handed it to Skipper who followed the x's down to the first unmarked date.**

"**17th July, 2009." He answered swiftly, Carlene torn the calendar out of his hands and looked it over checking to make sure he didn't make a mistake. She gasped and turned to her younger sister, what started as a wonderful letter turned into the beginning of another Family disaster.**

**Skipper comfortingly put a flipper over Marlene's shoulder and pulled her in tightly. She snuggled in but didn't let the idea of her parents Darlene and her very protective older brother coming to visit slip her mind, not yet at least.**

"**They could be here in the next 5 minutes to the next 2 days, and this place is a mess." Carlene cried in agony, Private grabbed a hold of her paw and squeezed it lightly.**

"**Don't worry Carlene we'll help you." Private said hopefully, Skipper nodded in agreement, "Kowalski I want you on recon duty, see if you can see them coming in, or if we have time. Rico I want you Carlene and Marlene to start cleaning, Private come with me." Skipper ordered, Marlene felt her heart rest and she couldn't help but smile.**

"**What are you guys going to do?" Carlene asked as she let go of Privates flipper, Private shrugged his shoulders but returned to Skippers side.**

"**Alice will notice if the zoo records say two otters but 6 are residing here, but not if we can help it." Skipper said proudly Carlene pecked Private on the cheek one last time and let them be off. Marlene turned to Rico who was waiting for them to say their goodbyes.**

"**Ok Rico, we don't know how much time we have, so lets get going." Marlene ordered instantaneously. Rico nodded his head furiously and spit up a pile of things. Marlene walked over and picked up the flame thrower that lay on top the pile.**

"**Think clean not mean Rico, this is a no destruction zone." Carlene scolded quickly, as she knocked the flame thrower from her sisters hands. Rico let out a disappointed Aw and pushed the stuff aside. He took in a deep breath and coughed out the next batch of supplies.**

"**Perfect Rico." Carlene congratulated as she admired the pile of cleaning supplies that lay before her, She picked up the duster that lay on the top of the mound and walked away, Marlene grabbed a broom and started in the corner of the pile, Rico stared at the pile, what was he supposed to do, he's never used a non weapon before.**

**Marlene glanced at him still trying to determine what to do with the mountain of cleaning supplies in front of him, Marlene sighed before saying. "Rico do you mind stacking the pillows in the corner, 2 in a stack, make it creative." Rico nodded his head and walked over to the pile of pillows in the corner.**

**He smiled and coughed up a leaf blower, he laughed manically before turning it on and pointing it all the pillows, each one of them smacked against the wall and fell to the ground in perfect stacks of two. Marlene and Carlene watched in amazement at the accuracy.**

" **Good job Rico, now I you to cover up the sewer, I do not want my parents to see that." Marlene put emphasis not, giving it an extra breath. Rico let his tongue hang from the side of his mouth, as he threw the leaf blower aside, and rushed to the sewer opening in the middle of the room.**

**He looked around the room, than coughed up the original rug she had when they first discovered Roger, Marlene raised an eye remember the rug, "I've been looking for that forever." She said in a high pitch voice. Rico let his tongue hang out the side of his mouth, and shook his head furiously. **

"**can you vacuum it?" Marlene said as she rolled her eyes, Rico grabbed the leaf blower and laughed maniacally, Marlene pride the gardening tool from his hands and sighed.**

"**Only you can turn a helpful gardening tool into a weapon, here you sweep, I'll vacuum." She threw the broom into his hands and ran to fetch the vacuum. Rico let his head bow in shame as he dragged the broom behind him, Carlene sighed as she looked at the depressed penguin.**

"**You can be destructive later Rico, I promise." Rico perked his head up happily, than smiled, but he still found it a struggle to do something as Boring as sweeping. Marlene arrived a moment later with the vacuum in her paws. The place was looking good so far, and her hesitation started to go down.**

**That is until Kowalski burst through the door with Skipper and Private hot on his trail. "Incoming," Private shouted as he came in last. Marlene turned her head quickly at the panting penguins. Kowalski stepped forward and drew in a long breath of air.**

"**A crate was delivered from north California and has arrived at the zoo. Alice just signed for it." he explained, still trying to catch a bit of breath. Marlene and Carlene gasped and rushed to peak out the door, Alice was leading 2 men with a large crate toward their habitat.**

"**I thought we'd have more time than this." Marlene cried nearly fainting, Alice set the box down, letting Marlene and Carlene emerge, the penguins stayed inside not wanting to be seen by Alice. Who was taking a crowbar to the box, and yanking away the top.**

**She pulled the top aside and walked away, she'd be back to pick up the box later. Marlene and Carlene held their breath, hoping their parents were in a good mood. A small familiar otter picked her head up from inside the box and with a smile jumped out.**

"**Darlene." the two anxious otters shouted in unison, Darlene hugged them tightly, nearly chocking them in the process. Next an older male otter peaked his head upward, and climbed from the box, he had darker fur than Marlene and Carlene, and he seemed rather tall, His white fur circled down his chest and over his cheeks, and he had the same white spot on his foot as Marlene, and the same cloudy eyes as Carlene.**

"**Darrin." The two girls yelled as they rushed over to their older brother. He threw his long arms over their necks and pulled them in for a hug.**

"**Long time no see." He laughed as he pulled away, two more otters jumped out of the open box, and ran to hug the two otters they hadn't seen in a long time. The female was shorter than Carlene and a bit taller than Marlene, she had green misty eyes and her white fur didn't pass her neck. **

**The male was specifically tall, and his white fur stretched farther down to his stomach and both his feet were white, he was slightly rounder and had brown eyes.**

"**Mom, dad, it's so good to see you." Marlene cried as she rushed forward with Carlene at her side, their mother stepped forward and opened her arms wide. "My babies girls." She cried happily, this was the beginning of the family reunion.**


	2. the embarressment starts

"So were are those penguins you're dating." Darrin asked as he balled his paw into a fist and punched his other paw playfully. Skipper stepped outside and slid on their bellies in front of Darrin bravely, he stepped back in alarm upon seeing the stealthy penguins appear in front of him.

"That would be us." Skipper narrowed his eyes at Darrin, who towered over him by inches, yet Skipper wasn't intimidated at all, and Private did a well job of hiding his fear. Darrin stared down at Skipper with the same interrogating eyes, meeting his match equally.

Darrin held out his paw to Skipper urging his to shake it, "I'm Darrin older brother." Skipper took his hand Cautiously, as soon as he did, Darrin swung his arm over, attempting to Flip Skipper, Yet Skippers actions were quicker and he gave his flipper a hard yank, making Darrin fall to the ground.

"Skipper, military leader in love with your sister." He said proudly as he stared down at Darrin who was still recovering from the counter attack. Marlene stepped forward and grabbed hold of Skippers flipper, squeezing it tightly, while biting her lip.

"Darrin, can't you be nice?" Marlene whined, Skipper sighed and stepped forward, holding out a flipper to help Darrin up, He took it graciously, with one more trick up his sleeve. He yanked down on it causing Skipper to tumble to the ground as Darrin jumped up eagerly.

Skipper wasn't going down without a fight, he swung his leg Darrin's feet, making him topple over. Darrin looked cross eyed at Skipper, and lurched forward. Skipper dove to the side as Darrin rolled into the water, Skipper tried not to smile in victory.

Marlene rolled her eyes as Darrin jumped out of the water and ran at Skipper. He grabbed his arm and put him in a wrestling hold, both of them determined to up one the other. Marlene let out a final sigh and stepped forward, Grabbing hold of Darrin's paw she pulled him away, and pushed back on Skippers chest.

Both boys fell backwards and landed hard on the ground, Skipper returned to his feet with ease, While Darrin rolled over and used the wall to help him up. "Skipper Darrin Shake hands with out trying to kill each other, or this is going to get ugly, got it." Marlene roared angrily.

Skipper walked over to Darrin and shook his paw firmly, " Don't worry Darrin, your sister is in good care." He whispered hoping to stop the barely started rivalry. Skipper returned to Marlene side, grabbing hold of her paw with care, Darrin didn't want to give in easily but Marlene looked so happy.

He sighed before admitting defeat to himself. "You'll have to show me some of those moves Skipper." He smiled warmly trying not to scowl or frown. Skipper smiled and nodded his head, Marlene's mother stepped forward and walked over to Skipper and Marlene.

"So you're the amazing Military man I've heard so much about, were is you're team?" She asked excitedly Skipper smiled at her interest and tuned to the door of Marlene's home.

"Kowalski Rico. "He yelled than turned toward Carlene and Private, "Private." Each penguin slid over and stood in front of Skipper, starting with Rico and ending in Private. They stood tall with a flipper glued to their foreheads in an honorable salute.

"Marlene why don't you show Martha and I your lovely home?" Their father said stepping forward. Marlene hesitated, frozen in fear, Skipper looked at her with concerned eyes.

"She'd love too, the table was just set for Breakfast." Skipper blurted out instantly. Marlene turned to him with a horrific look, she didn't make breakfast. Skipper smiled at her, and pulled her inside, the others followed behind them swiftly.

As Skipper said the table was set for Breakfast, and a wide range of ousters and fish were laid out. Marlene gasped at the sight, and turned to Skipper. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were full of pride, Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck happily.

"I owe you one." She whispered before letting go. She joined the others at the table and began to catch up, Skipper sat next to her, a smile glued on his face.

"This is just lovely, isn't it Arthur." Martha exclaimed as she sampled an ouster. Marlene and Carlene smiled at each other from across the table, So far so good. Marlene poured a glass of water, trying to ease her dry rusted throat, things couldn't be better.

"So Darlene tells us a young girl named Jessica has taken interest in drawling the two of you." Martha said as she popped a bite of Fish in her mouth. Marlene nodded her head and pulled the glass of water to her lips.

"I hope she's drawling them to her age group." Martha added quickly, Marlene spit the water out of her mouth in shock, Skipper turned a beat red Color as they all giggled light.

"Mother." Marlene hissed as she whipped the dripping water away from her mouth with her arm. She felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

"And you blame me for being a big mouth." Darlene shouted as she stood up from the table, "At least I didn't tell them of the time I tricked Skipper into sleeping over here with you." She quickly covered her mouth, aware of what she just shouted.

Martha gasped quickly and turned to face Skipper and Marlene. "Darlene!" Marlene shouted rising from her chair, Skipper stayed still, afraid to move an inch. "Oops sorry Marlene." Darlene whispered.

"So than, are we expecting than?" Martha said with a raised eye brow, Darrin stood up himself, just about ready to kill Skipper if the answer was yes. Marlene felt herself getting angrier, this time no one laugh no one chuckled, Carlene sunk in her chair feeling like she was next.

"Mother!" Marlene shouted again, smacking her head with her paw. "So no than, What about you Carlene, he seems like just a boy. I hope you haven't gotten very far." Carlene was sunken in her chair so far she was barely visible, all eyes were on Private at this point.

" Oh dear." He muttered as he felt the stares from all around, Carlene couldn't let him take the heat by himself, and she rose up showing herself again. "Don't worry mother," She spat through gritted teeth, just when she thought things were going well, this happened.

"Well Marlene is there anything you want to say?" Martha turned to face her Marlene, but in it's place was an empty chair, even Skipper was gone. Carlene and Private was a distraction for their get away.


	3. Julien gone Crazy the bad Touch

"I swear sometimes It's too much to bare." Marlene complained as she and Skipper climbed the side of her habitat in hopes to avoid them for a while longer. Skipper was still a little flushed from the ordeal, it was like all her entire family cared about was having her having a child.

"Sorry Skipper, I know this isn't exactly what you expected to be doing when you met my family." Marlene smiled genuinely at him and than turned back to the rock wall focusing on climbing upward.

"If I ever wanted you to meet them." She muttered sourly, luckily Skipper didn't hear her. He continued after her, watching carefully to where he put each flipper. Marlene looked down at him, she'd reached the top and Skipper was just about there.

They could hear the faintest sound oh yelling and arguing as Skipper scurried up the wall. Marlene waited for Skipper to jump over the wall, before she herself jumped down. Skipper caught her in his flippers with a smile and a full hearted laugh.

Marlene pecked him on the cheek before grabbing his flipper and walking along. It was a beautiful morning for the zoo to be closed, and Marlene didn't want to spend it waving at strangers all day, sometimes she felt like a show doll, or a store manikin.

She was happy walking with Skipper down the paths of the zoo, while her parents embarrassed the heck out of Carlene Private. Suddenly she stopped, was it far to do that to them. Skipper stared at her confused by her instant stop, "Is it far to leave them?" she asked.

Skipper smiled at her, she was always thinking of others. "Ok we can go back and hear your mother think you're pregnant." Marlene pulled on his arm away from her habitat. "Not a chance Combat Cadet." she laughed as she pulled him along, he followed quickly with a blissful smile.

They were silent for a moment, the other animals in the zoo were happily enjoying their day off. Julien watched them cautiously from his throne, waiting for just the perfect moment to put his plan into action.

"So what's Darrin like, he seems a little out of his league." Skipper broke through the silence, Marlene smiled and laid her head on Skipper shoulder as they walked.

"He's so sweet and caring if you get to know him, but he's a bit over protective. I have a feeling Private is his victim right about now. But since Carlene is older he seems to get more protective around me." Marlene happily explain, Skipper nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"he thinks he's all tough, and when he gets mad he really is, but other times he just a rough housing little pup again." Marlene giggled as she thought about all the times he'd been overprotective and gotten himself into a fight he couldn't handle.

"Hello neighbor." Julien said as he jumped in front of them, Marlene jumped backwards, and Skipper jumped forward into a fighting stance. Julien smiled deviously and walked past Skipper, and put an arm over Marlene's shoulder, making Skipper flush with anger.

"Hello Marlene, do you know that you are being bright with light." Julien complimented with a charming smile, Marlene raised an eye at him "Uh thank you?" She said it as if it were a question, was that him being nice or was he trying to get off the hook.

"You are just glowing today, it's a sign from the sky spirits." Julien wiped his hand across the sky in a big picture kind of way. Skipper tried desperately not to kill the ringtail, whose arm was still wrapped around Marlene, a little bit to comfortably.

Marlene nodded her head and pretended to play along. "Sky spirits huh, ok what's the sign?" Julien laughed mildly before responding. "That you are to good, for this silly billy penguin, and that you are needed at higher kingly status."

Marlene was struck dumb for a moment, but Skipper was built with anger. "Don't try and get yourself off the hook with flattery ringtail, if anything you're only putting yourself on deeper." he said pointing a flipper at Julien with a cross eyed look.

Marlene shook herself from his grasp and back over to Skipper as quickly as she could. Julien stood with a cocky smile on his face as he stared after Marlene with a hungry look in his eyes. "Don't be playing the games of tricks and lies, don't pretend you don't remember when you were madly in love with me." He answered dramatically.

Marlene let her jaw drop to the ground, she didn't know what on earth he was talking about. Skipper tilted his eyes downward at Julien. "It was the outside ringtail, she wasn't to it, she went wild." He said defensively, Marlene let memories fill her mind which created a shudder go down her back.

Julien laughed, as Skipper led Marlene back to the habitat, her face filled with embarrassment. Skipper stared at Julien with daggers coming from his eyes. Julien didn't shutter in fear or anything, he stared after Marlene with an expression of care.

"Julien, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Maurice asked rushing to his kings side, Julien stopped staring after Marlene and looked at the shorter lemur below him.

"Marlene is the most strongest meanest animal I have ever seen Maurice, certainly some one I wouldn't want against me." Julien explained to his right hand man.

"What about Skipper, he'll kill you if you do anything like that again." Maurice exclaimed instantly, he shrunk in fear at the thought of what Skipper would do to them, actually do to Julien, Maurice didn't do anything that would get Skipper mad at him.

"My silly chubby friend, nothing of the sort could possibly happen to the king." Julien announced throwing his hands into the sky. Maurice let out a low annoyed grown, "I'm big boned." He murmured angrily, yet Julien ignored him.

-"Skipper what did I do in the wild?" Marlene asked almost ashamed of himself, Skipper stared at her, she had her paws glued to her cheeks trying to cover up the redness. Her eyes were glued to the ground, and she walked slowly, Skipper flustered for a moment unsure if he should tell her.

"Well," He started grimly,

"Where have you too been?" Martha scolded quickly, unaware she had just saved Skipper's life. Marlene looked up instantly plastering on a fake smile for her mother.

"Just out visiting some friends." Marlene lied, Julien was no friend and they didn't go to visit him. Martha raised an eye at them suspiciously, but that stepped aside so they could come back inside. Before Marlene could walk two steps, a strange music started playing.

(warning, small Children might not find this appropriate, but hey it's just a song.)

They turned to see Julien dancing and his Stereo on full blast, Marlene blushed not liking where this was going, Than Julien opened his mouth and Started singing.

"Sweat baby sweat baby s*x is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel n*ts. Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Eager and you're getting two thumbs up. You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds. I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns. Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time."

Marlene turned a deep red, and she didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger, but Skipper was obviously red from anger, not just anger it was furry it was hate, it was the signature on the contract that said Skipper could Kill Julien.

Ok the Song is The bad Touch by Blood hound Gang, (it had to be done) Idk Shoud i bump this up to T? Tell me what you think, (oh and How should Skipper Kill Julien


	4. Carolyn and Jessica

Warning contents of the following song by the blood hound gang may not be appropriate for small children, (same song as yesterday, different part.)

" Do it now, You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' h*rny now Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it. Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas, But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory". So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship. Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip. So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle, And then we'll do it d*ggy st*le so we can both watch "X-Files." Julien continued to sing, and Skipper had disappeared and was off and running toward the Lemur habitat, with a determined look of death on his face.

Upon seeing his little sister so embarrassed Darrin was right behind him, to eager to get at the lemur lunkhead. Skipper couldn't be any angrier, and Darrin was just in it for his little sister. The reached the lemur habitat in a respectable time to find Julien cowering under his throne.

-Even though the zoo was closed Jessica pushed open the gate, her backpack slung over her shoulder as usual, but this time something was different, a young girl followed behind her. She had long flowing creamy brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, with the cutest bangs covering her fore head.

Her big blue eyes were watching Jessica, she had a nearly same profile as Jessica minus the size of the nose, the little girls nose was rounder and curved more. She stopped to look into the lemur habitat, to find a lemur, sprawled on the ground, he seemed in pain, and his head was bare.

"Keep up Carolyn." Jessica called a good 20 feet ahead of her, Carolyn looked back with sad eyes at her sister and pointed to the lemur habitat. Jessica sighed and trudged over to her upset sister.

"He's hurt Jessica, what do we do?" She asked in a moderately Georgian accent, Jessica smiled at her younger sister, than back up to the lemur laying on the ground, she knew him, and she didn't like to see animals hurt, but in this case she could let it slide.

"He probably deserved it, he's a mischievous little lemur, I'll tell Alice later." Jessica answered as she pulled on Carolyn's hand toward the Otters across the path section. Carolyn giggled as she watched the lemur stiffen as the two walked away from him.

- "Skipper it's Jessica, she's back, and she has a little girl with he." Private called as he rushed back inside Marlene's home, Skipper gasped and peaked his head out the door. "Sweet sardines, doesn't she no the zoo is closed?" Skipper retorted instantly.

He pushed open the sewer and allowed his men to go down, "What is that doing in your home Marlene?" Martha said as she covered her nose, "It's quiet a germ hazard." Arthur scolded as he stepped away from it, covering his nose with a single paw.

- "where are the otters Jessica?" Carolyn asked in a whiny Georgia tone, Jessica merely shrugged her shoulders and knelt down to look into the cage, yet no sign of an animal was around. Marlene dipped her head out of her home, careful Jessica and the stranger wouldn't see her.

Than she stepped forward, into the view of the two young girls, Jessica spotted her first and smiled, holding out her hand for Marlene to sniff. "There you are girl." Jessica murmured as Marlene inched forward, Carolyn smiled and waved lightly.

Marlene comfortably stepped forward, Carolyn leaned back, not sure if she should touch the otter. Carlene followed behind her standing before Jessica and Carolyn. Darlene attempted to rush forward and meet her friend, but was protectively held back by her father.

"Hey, where is that little baby otter, I have something for her." Jessica asked as she pulled the backpack off her shoulder, Darlene pulled out of her fathers grip and into the open. Jessica pulled out her note book and took out a folded piece of paper.

Darlene ran forward and held out her paw, Jessica smiled and handed her the piece of paper. Darlene quickly unfolded it and smiled happily, it had been the picture she had been waiting for (A/N one started in Mini me near the end) Skipper had his arms wrapped around Marlene tightly and a heart rested over their heads.

Darlene nodded her head and ran off with the picture before Carlene or Marlene had a chance to see it. Carolyn smiled and leaned forward with a laugh. Jessica put her hand through the opening in the gate and patted Carlene's head softly.

"Why don't you pet one?" Jessica asked, Carolyn shook her head furiously, " We aren't aloud to pet them." She answered deliberately.

"Goody goody." Jessica joked

"I'm not a goody goody, I just like to follow the rules-okay I'm a goody goody." Carolyn answered quietly, bowing her head. She suck her hand through the opening in the fence and gently stroked Marlene's head.

- "Kowalski analysis, the little girl." Skipper ordered once they were back at there own habitat. Kowalskipulled out his binoculars and started surveying her. He pulled out his notepad and starting jotting down information, than glanced back at the girl, and continued to scribble down words.

"No more than 5, acts oddly older than she actually is, and is related most likely by blood sisters to Jessica." Kowalski diagnosed, Skipper nodded and kept watching her, odd how much she looked like Jessica, he got an even better look when they made their way over to the penguin habitat.

"See that one there." Jessica asked as she pointed to Skipper, Carolyn nodded her head and watched him, "I saved his life, while you were living with mom in Georgia, you were only two." Jessica bragged, Carolyn stare at the penguin in disbelief .

"Really?"

"Yes I did, I was nine years old, it was when I went to Antarctica with dad." Jessica explained to her younger sister, "You promise?" she asked with big pleading eyes, Jessica held out her pinkie in the form of a promise, Carolyn crossed her pinkie with her sister and they bit down on their thumbs, something they did as Children.

"That's so cool, do you think daddy will take me somewhere to save an animal?" Carolyn question, squeezing her Georgia voice into every word she spoke. Jessica smiled at her young sister before replying "if he doesn't I will."


	5. Unexpected visit

Jessica continued to watch Skipper, and he continued to watch her, he wasn't sure if he should move or stay still "They don't do much, there are boring." Carolyn complained sourly, this stung Skipper, skipper of all animal, Boring? He knew he wasn't the most fun guy around, but boring he was not.

He slid to the edge of the water on his belly and back flipped into the water, Carolyn lifter her head in amusement and watched him he jumped up and corkscrewed back down, landing gracefully in the water. Carolyn clapped her hands eagerly while Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She mumbled playfully, Skipper couldn't help but smile, as he jumped in the water below them and splashed water onto them. Jessica laughed and stepped back, dripping with waters from the stomach up, Carolyn shivered as her teeth chattered.

"Good thing they have feathers, that is freezing." She hugged herself and smiled happily, she was wrong about them being boring. "HEY!" a familiar boxy voice yelled. Skipper dove back into the water as the two girls turned around to she none other than Alice coming towards them.

"The Zoo is closed, you shouldn't be here." She called recognizing the two young girls, "than you shouldn't have given me the key to the zoo's gate on my 12th birthday." Jessica laughed pulling out the brass key from the pocket on her black jacket.

"Alice!" Carolyn yelled running forward wrapping her arms around the slightly larger woman, Skipper peaked his head over his habitat wall, did they actually like Alice? Than he saw it, the big blues eyes that Carolyn had, and the same shape of nose that Jessica had, even the smiles were the same, they were related.

"Aunt Alice I haven't seen you in 2 years!" Carolyn complained, Alice nodded her head in understanding. "Speaking of which I have 2 years of birthday gifts I owe you." Alice comment pulling the two girls along toward the zoo office.

-"she really called her Aunt Alice?" Marlene asked Skeptically, Skipper nodded his head. They remained silent for a moment, Marlene sat on the pile of pillows with Skipper standing in front of her. Skipper looked around the room was empty of people.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out, Darlene and Carlene said they'd take them off my hands, so me and Darrin have been relaxing." Marlene pointed to her older brother who was sitting at the table towards the door, he pushed an anchovy into his mouth before looking up to see Marlene and Skipper staring at him.

He waved playfully, with an annoyed expression on his face, Skipper walked over to the rug that covered up the entrance to the sewer. Marlene followed behind him, bored of hanging out with nothing to do. Skipper helped her down and turned to Darrin.

"Are you going to come, or sit here with nothing to do?" Darrin jumped up from his seat and followed Skipper into the dark hole. He slid quickly against the rough ground, with the to otters trailing behind him, putting a good distance between them, but not enough for them to get lost.

Skipper turned right at the lemurs habitat and headed toward his own, Darrin in front of Marlene by a few feet. Skipper opened the door to his habitat, it was dark and empty, but Skipper was still skeptical. Something didn't seem right, he knew someone was there with him.

He put a flipper out and stopped Marlene from taking another step, Darrin however stayed directly on Skipper's tail, following him into the unusually dark H.q. Suddenly Skipper felt a sleek sensation on his shoulder and it wasn't Darrin, He grabbed the strange object and threw it toward the left.

Aloud bang rang through the H.q. and a single yelped, a yelp Skipper would have known anywhere. Marlene flipper on the light switch, and noticed another Penguin was in the room, she was older and shorter, with crystal blue eyes that were filled with hope.

"Skipper?" she asked Curiously, Skipper nodded his head not at all alarmed by who she was. He seemed to know, The penguin rushed forward and wrapped her flippers around skipper, tears fell from her eyes and she happily sighed in relief.

"Skipper." she said again, as if she didn't believe it. Skipper slowly wrapped his own Flippers around her, a small smile grew on his face. "It's been a while, mom." He said in hushed tone, however Marlene was able to hear them, than all of them turned their attention to the figure that Skipper had thrown.

He was an older male penguin with grey blue eyes, his feathers were ruffled and uneven. He took several steps forward stopping in front of Skipper. He tensed up and stayed alert just in case, the older male seemed to have anger in his eyes, but soon it dulled to lifelessness.

"Skipper." He said plainly, Skippers eyes narrowed, and it was several seconds before he responded. "Captain." Was all he mustered up, Marlene's eyes widened '_I know Captain wouldn't take this as good news, but I know you would Mom'_

Was this the captain from the unsent letters she read about, She pulled on Darrin's arm and motioned for them to leave, Darrin didn't ask Questions, they started inching out Slowly.

"Please Skipper, I'm retired, call me dad." The male said with a smirk, Skippers tensed up again, he hated that word more than anything on the earth. His eyes narrowed again at the older male, and the female watched them with Hesitation, and Marlene and Darrin continued to inch out.

"That's a negative Captain." Skipper turned away shutting his eyes trying to get the image out of his eyes of the male that stood before him. Marlene and Darrin were close to out of view, that was until they were interjected.

"Hold it, Front and center you two." The captain ordered pointing to the two otters trying to sneak out. The froze for a moment but slowly made their way forward stopping n front of Skipper.

"Who might you be, sneaking around like this?" The captain demanded, Darrin opened his mouth to speak, until Skipper jumped in front of them, making sure neither of the spoke. "That's classified information," He smiled proudly and the taller penguin.

The Captain narrowed his eyes and looked back at Marlene with a smile, She got an eerie feeling, as he made his way over to her. "Who might you be?" He asked sweetly, but Marlene didn't give him the answer he was expecting.

"Restricted information." she tried to hide her smile, but she felt proud of herself, and by the look on Skippers face he was too. Captain heaved a sigh and returned to Skippers mothers side.

"Marlene?" she said as if she was asking, Skipper and Marlene looked at her with suspicion. She sighed and smiled taking a step toward Marlene, who stepped back protectively. "I'm not Stupid Skipper, I have read you're letters, I don't burn them when I get them." She answered.

So Skipper did send some of the letters to them, Skippers mom wrapped her arms around Marlene happily. "It's so good to actually meet you, I've heard wonderful things." She announced, Marlene smiled at Skipper and he smiled in return, his mother was always the sweet one.


	6. Lower Mammal?

Captain tensed up when he heard that name Marlene, it rang in his head like church bells 9:00 on a Sunday morning. Than it hit him, this was Marlene? This is the sweet caring strong independent girl his son wrote about in the letters he wasn't supposed to read.

"So this is Marlene? Oh this is so exciting." Skippers mother squealed letting Marlene go from the death grip hug she had her in for several moments. Darrin managed a chuckle as Marlene gave a quick intake of air. Marlene liked Skippers mother she was enthusiastic and sweet, most of all she cared about Marlene even though she'd never met her.

Skipper turned to his father with a look of desperation in his eyes. "I find it hard to believe a military penguin such as yourself has gone long enough without finding my letters." Skipper pointed out, Captain stayed silent for a moment, his son knew him to well.

"I've read a majority of them, son." He answered simply, Skipper flinched when he heard the word son, it seemed to be an issue with being called that penguins son, and calling that penguin father.

"I do not consider myself your son." Skipper hissed cruelly to the retired captain that stood over him. Every one was watching him, including Darrin. Skippers mother seemed upset by the lack of family ability, and it struck Marlene's Mind, 'what could have happened to create such bitter hate.'

Captain let out a sigh, than smiled slyly like a plan was forming in his head, "I know because no son of mine would fall for a girl so frail." Marlene froze, was he talking about her? Why does everyone think she is a helpless victim, she was about to say something, but she knew best not too.

"Especially an otter," Captain finished, than pretended to spit on the ground as if it was disgusting, Marlene felt anger well up and it wasn't going to be long before she exploded.

"Henry." Skipper's mother hissed, she had a stone look in her eyes and her beak was tilted into a frown. Marlene took a step forward, clenching her paws into her fists, but she was held back, she looked down to see Skipper's mother holding onto her.

"When you left last time Skipper I knew you were taken against will, but I didn't expect you to stay because of a Mammal, a lower mammal to be exact." This time Skipper butted in before Marlene had a chance to speak.

"I stayed because it meant getting away from you." Skippers voice was stone cold, and it struck Marlene oddly, he'd never used that tone before not even with Julien. 'Marlene was the bonus to staying here, She made life enjoyable, something you never understood." He hissed, Captain met his stare everything fell silent for moments.

That is until a familiar scrapping noise filled the room Private jumped down the fish bowl entrance followed by Rico and Kowalski. They seemed shocked by the strangers but not alarmed considering Skipper hadn't done anything to harm them.

"This is your team?" Captain asked skeptically, Skipper smiled proudly an nodded his head, "front and Center boys." Skipper commanded to his team, They slid on their bellies over to them as quick as they could, standing shortest to tallest with their flippers glued to their foreheads in a salute.

"At your service Skipper." Private eagerly said, Skipper smiled and saluted them in return, The Captain scoffed simply turning his head away. "You should not speak unless spoken to." He let out a mild sarcastic laugh, making Private feel dumb.

"This isn't your team Captain, they have freedom, as long as they don't step over the line." Skipper patted Private on the back comfortingly, Private smiled lightly and stood tall again. Captain narrowed his eyes at his son, how dare he ridicule him like that.

"They'd be under better command with a more qualified leader such as myself." Captain pointed out, Skipper narrowed his eyes back at his father, he was always trying to one-up him.

"With all do respect, Skipper is a great leader, everyone in the zoo respects us." Private interjected happily, he didn't one bit mind Captains death glare. Marlene still felt hurt at the attacks sent at her, words can hurt, however she had a few of her own.

"With no respect Captain, I think you're crazy." Marlene started, Skipper shot her a glare but she ignored it. The Captain stared wide eyed at her, "You attempt to take a fine team away from a respected leader, yet you claim to be retired, You stand tall and proud insulting anyone you come across yet don't know the slightest bit about them." She pointed out blindly.

Skipper felt shocked and proud at the same moment, Marlene has always been the peacemaker so why is she trying to start a fight, Darrin was once again inching toward the door, while everyone stood shocked by Marlene's sudden actions.

"You find yourself a feared leader, yet this 'lower mammal' is standing up to you without being the least bit scared." Skipper placed a flipper over Marlene's mouth and guided her backwards into the tunnels of the sewer they came through before.

"At ease Marlene." Skipper said soothingly to Marlene, she was still struggling to break free and go back at the Captain. She at once became calm, she stopped struggling and stomped her foot on the ground, Skipper couldn't help but smile at her cute anger.

"What a jerk." She mumbled under her breath. Skipper put a flipper over her shoulder comfortingly. Marlene laid her head on his shoulder and dropped her arms to the side.

"What happened Skipper? With you and your fa- Captain?" Marlene corrected herself, and turned to look into Skippers blue eyes. Skipper couldn't say no to her, like he said in one of his letters she was his weakness. He sighed and agreed to tell her.

"He was always over controlling, and lecturing me to do better. He assigned me to the worst possible missions and never let me forget he was in charge. I tried my best to please him every day, but I was always left in the dust, Soon on my last mission as a free penguin, I was attacked by a sea lion, that's when Jessica came in, and that's how I came here." Skipper finished with a happy expression, Marlene nodded her head in understanding.

"Sorry about my outburst, it kind of set me off, when you say lower mammal you're only insisting I'm a mammal, but when he said it, it was an insult." Marlene broke away from Skipper and Shivered. It wasn't cold it was just weird to think about.

Skipper wrapped her flippers around her once more, and leaned in kissing her sweetly. When they broke away, they stared into each others eyes with bright smiles.

-Feh, a mammal, what's gotten into that boy?" Captain complained as he peaked outside at the happy couple, Skippers mother rolled her eyes "I shouldn't have let you come." She hissed under her breath. Captain stared at her with a mild glare.

"He's happy Henry, let him be. He is my son as well as your's, and I know what's best for him." She scolded meanly, Captain came away from the door, unable to give up his anger. His son was in love with a lower mammal, an otter no less.


	7. Comrade

**The worst was yet to come, and Skipper knew it. His mother was always someone he loved to see, but his father was someone he tried to ignore and get away from. He only told Marlene half of the story of what happened between him and his father, and he didn't want to upset her by telling her the rest.**

**Especially if the worst had anything to do with Alexis, He shuttered at the thought, alarming Marlene in the process. "What's wrong Skipper?" She asked with a concerned tone in her voice. He smiled at her and pulled her in closer to himself.**

"**I'm fine." He promised sincerely, or at least he was fine for now. Marlene smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Skipper felt at ease for a moment. This was going to be a very long family visit. Skippers smile fell as he walked by Marlene's side in the depths of the sewer.**

"**Ok Skipper what's wrong, you never worry. You obsess and get paranoid but never worry." Marlene stated upon seeing Skippers smile fall flat. Skipper looked into her deep hazel eyes, he just couldn't lie to her, especially with her pleaded eyes.**

**He let out a brief sigh, why was it he felt compelled to tell her about his Father. Maybe it was because she could never go without knowing something for very long. Maybe it was because he was powerless when she batted those eyes at him. Maybe it was because he was completely utterly in love with her.**

**What ever the reason he still had to tell her, maybe not in full detail, but she would find out regardless. "I'm not an only child Marlene, or at least I wasn't, My older brother was the perfect military man without trying." Skipper started sadly, what was he doing, revealing his past like this.**

"**I slaved over being better for as long as I can remember but it was always my brother Captain was proud of, I'd never been able to please him, and eventually gave up trying." He said, "I found myself getting better without overworking myself and soon I was almost as good as my brother." Skipper smiled upon thinking of these treasured words.**

"**My brother never made me feel bad about him being better, in fact he was down right the most supportive person to me. Than he went out on a mission and was reported MIA, his team was never found either, we assumed the worst." Skipper bowed his head in shame.**

**As Marlene watched him she could tell his brother was someone he really cared about, he always watched out for Skipper and supported him, and Skipper looked up to him. This stung Marlene, and she only prayed there was a chance he was still alive, she really was naïve.**

"**That's when things got worse with my father, instead of morn over the death, he expressed himself in anger, anger towards me. He over worked me and forced me to go on dangerous missions. Leading to the sea lion attack and me coming to this zoo." Skipper smiled and pulled Marlene closer to him.**

**Marlene couldn't help feel slight pain, even in the warm embrace of Skipper, maybe it was because she never gave her brother enough credit. Darrin watched out for her and cared for her, even though sometimes he went over board he meant well.**

"**What are the Chances he is still alive." Marlene whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Skipper tensed up, he'd never considered the possibilities his beloved brother was alive, yet he so desperately wished the chance were high. "I'm not sure Marlene, I don't tend to think about it." He replied wiping away Marlene's single tear.**

**They remained silent for a good amount of time, they really weren't sure where they were going. Just as long as it was quiet, and away from the sewer rats. Marlene felt herself ease and the pain in her chest began to dull away, yet the memory remained.**

"**Your mother is very nice, and very brave." Marlene choked up, breaking through the silence, Skipper was mildly confused, "How so Marlene?" He asked, Marlene turned to face his, staring deep into his ocean blue eyes, they seemed darker because of the lighting.**

"**she lost one of her sons, and her other son is so far away, I can only imagine the happiness she feels to see you again. I can tell she wants what's best for you, it's how a mother is." Marlene chuckled lightly and rested her head on Skippers shoulder, he wrapped a paw around her and thought for a moment.**

**With each step they took, new thoughts flooded their minds, most of them pushed into the recesses of their heads, never to be heard by the other. And others floated to the surface screaming to get out and be heard, yet both of them stayed quiet and enjoyed the silence.**

**Their steps echoed lightly through the tunnels of the underground. Both unsure if the other was going to talk when an intake of breath was taken, Marlene felt things were uneven, how could she believe Skipper was so fearless, strong, caring, and well put together after all the terrible things he's heard about them.**

"**Skipper." She whispered out loud, the military leader turned to face her as they continued to walk along, She tried to pull a smile on her face but found it harder than she thought. "I'm sorry, about all that's happened to you, and I'm amazed you're still so strong."**

**Skipper wrapped both his flippers around her, hugging her romantically, she smiled as a tear of joy rolled down her face, This was how she always wanted to feel. Proud, excited, loved, cared about, warm, happy, and in love. It all seemed so perfect, despite what was happening above ground.**

**They broke away and Skipper took hold of Marlene's paw, he guided her down the dark tunnel and back towards her own habitat. Marlene looked around, No sign of Rodger or even the rats. Just peace and quiet with Skipper, The love of her life.**

**Skipper pulled on Marlene's paw anxiously, he seemed a little flustered since Marlene had brought up the possibility his brother was still Alive, and he wasn't looking forward to going back to his own H.q. He hated his father more than Ring tail, actually it was a dead tie.**

"**Skipper, Thanks for telling me about your brother." Marlene noted happily, Skipper nodded and brought a grin to his face, "What was his name?" Marlene asked cautiously, "Comrade," Skipper whispered just barely loud enough for Marlene to hear.**

**Skipper pulled on the rope he kept tied to the sewer gate for when ever Marlene came down. She climbed up with him right behind her and slid open the gate. Darrin was already back, and by the looks of it a little shaken up, Marlene ran over to him wrapping her arms around him with great force.**

"**Thanks for always watching out for me Darrin." She mumbled, Darrin didn't react at first, than he smiled and wrapped his own arms around his younger sister, "Don't sweat it Marlene." He answered, kissing the top of her head. Skipper smiled, he wished he'd gotten to tell his brother how supportive and helpful he was.**

_**Ok guys this is a SPOILER so if you don't like spoilers than don't read this, I need help, first off here is the spoiler, well kind of.**_

_**Marlene is going to have a dream that Skipper is Proposing to her. nothing Big and Fancy just a sweet caring proposal ho should he do it? Help me out here, Winner gets a shout out, and if I don't get an idea before next Thursday, than the next chapter won't make it in time for the weekend. So help me out and Review. BTW what did you think of this chapter?**_


	8. Dreams of proposal

_THERE IS MORE THAN ONE SHOUT OUT WINNER, BUT A THERE IS A SPECIAL DREAM THAT I AM SPENDING AND ENTIRE CHAPTER ON._

The sun had already gone down and a gently night fall covered the entire zoo, Marlene laid her head on the pillow and was in instant slumber. She smiled as a dream instantly hit her mind, starting with her and Skipper, she saw candle light and stars.

knockknocktimerico- Marlene looked around, Skipper was sitting across from her at a table covered in elegant white clothe, Private was playing a Spanish guitar sweetly, while Rico was softly keeping the beat with drums, Kowalski had a bow tied around his neck, and was waiting on them hand and foot.

Kowalski set a plate of oysters between them, next to the plate of salmon and sardines. The candle left a sparkle in Skippers blue eyes that was truly hard to ignore. She couldn't help but smile while staring into him gently pupils, The Spanish guitar ringing in her ears.

Skipper's beak was turned upward into a blissful grin; the background was the sunset in the center of a rose garden. The smell of fish and seafood filled the air. Marlene was aw struck, this was pure bliss and happiness she was feeling, this was the perfect romance.

"Marlene, I love you." Skipper announced sweetly, Kowalski Rico and Private awed in response, Marlene's eyes gleamed in happiness at the words. She leaned forward and kissed Skipper passionately; Skipper rose from his chair, and took hold of Marlene's paw in his flipper.

"I'll always love you Marlene." His flippers were sleek and smooth, his voice was calm and Charming, he kneeled down below her with hope in his eye, and ordered Kowalski over to him. He was at his leader's side in an instant a small black box encased in his flippers.

Skipper Retrieved the box and Kowalski disappeared, Marlene knew what the box meant, and her head started spinning, she instantly made up her mind as Skipper began to open the box.

"Marlene, do you love me enough?" He asked as he revealed a dazzling ring that rested in the black velvet on the cushions in the box. Marlene gained a tear in her eye, as she heard a key board start up sweetly, and the gentle drum beats and Spanish guitar.

Kowalski Started singing the songs to one of Marlene's favorite Spanish love songs, tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked down at the still smiling Skipper. Her heart danced in joy, and more tears came pouring out her face, "I do, Skipper." She cheered and jumped into his arms excitedly

-Marlene Woke up in an instant as a feeling of anger passed over her, 'why did she have to wake up?' she laid her head down with a grown and desperately tried to fall asleep again.

Ponytail30527- The dream was different this time, she was being pulled along with Skipper. Toward the front gate. "I have a surprise for you Marlene." He kept saying with a grin on his face. Marlene was growing more and more anxious with every step she took.

Her caution was great, yet her patients was wearing thin. Skipper stopped underneath the gate and looked around, a smile grew on his face as he spotted a wooden ladder. He pulled Marlene toward it and took the first step, her eyes widened with fear.

"I'm afraid Skipper, I hate heights." She whimpered as she backed away cautiously, Skipper smiled and held tight to her paw, "Do you trust me Marlene?" He challenged sweetly, Marlene nodded her head and stepped toward the ladder, holding onto Skipper the entire time.

The sun was setting as they reached the top of the bell tower, Painting a rainbow of warm colors across the sky like a canvas. Marlene awed as she watched the sun set farther into the ground, she looked over to see if Skipper had the same expression of joy as she.

"Will you?" He asked as he was kneeled before her with a ring in his flippers, he urged it toward her, and she smiled in delight and excitement, she nodded her head and gratefully accepted the ring.

-"Dang, why do I keep waking up?" Marlene groaned as her eyes fluttered open, she couldn't see any light and the others were all asleep, meaning that she still had time to catch some sleep. Again, she closed her eyes hoping for another dream.

Jingle101- Marlene sat with her family ready for her mothers famous Sunday morning breakfast, it was peaceful and calm, she could smell the fresh fish and strawberries (not together) and her excitement grew. The sound of medal clanging erupted in their ears.

They turned to see, Skipper Private Kowalski and Rico all standing with a slouch, and soon they knew why, Skippers parents burst through the opened sewer gate. The older penguins they had never met, and vise versa confused Martha and Arthur.

"This is a wonderful surprise, good thing I made extra breakfast, will you be joining us?" Martha asked rushing to greet the two new penguins. Skipper mother stepped forward excitedly and shook Martha's hand, "Hi I'm Leah, I'm Skippers mother."

"Oh my goodness, this is an honor Marlene has told me great things about you." Martha shook her hand excitedly with a goofy grin on her face, she assumed the other one was Skipper's father, which she did not hear great things about, in fact they weren't even good things.

"Retired captain Henry." Henry boasted with a sleek step forward, Martha rolled her eyes and nodded, not bothering to offer him a hand. Skipper smiled, now he remembered why he liked her.

"I'm glad everyone is here, Marlene I have something to ask you." Skipper smiled charmingly and kneeled down below her, Marlene stood shocked, Skipper took hold of her paw, as everyone in the room except the captain awed, and Skipper squeezed her hand lightly before asking.

"Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully, Marlene smiled and kneeled down with him. "Yes, Skipper." She cheered as she wrapped her arms around his sleek feather covered neck.

-"You have got to be kidding me?!?!?!" Marlene hissed as she found herself awake just as it got to the good part, the sun wasn't up yet, but she could see it glimmering over the horizon, she could squeeze in one more dream, so she closed her eyes one last time.

Inugomegirl- Marlene stood at the alter, Skipper was in front of her holding her paws carefully, she smiled and felt her heart take flight, after all the proposal dreams now was the wedding. The priest was Phil, with Mason as the interpreter, all her friends were in the crowd, but Captain was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't help but feel relief when she saw Skipper's Mother sitting alone, Kowalski and Private, Rico, and Darrin were the groom's men, and it was uncertain who the best man was. Darlene Carlene, her cousin Cathy and old best friend Arla were her bride's house cleaners, again uncertain of the maid of honor.

She couldn't be any happier, and she truly couldn't be because at that moment, a yelp of pain was heard, she turned to see where it came from, and saw Skipper being dragged off Captain forcefully, while Skipper struggled to break free.

"You ungrateful boy, you were never as well as your brother." Captain shouted as he pulled Skipper to the door, than it hit her, if he was being pulled off, whom was a she holding hands with. She turned back to see Julien, holding to her hands tightly, and smiling all giddy.

-"AH!" Marlene screamed shooting her head upward, she looked around to see everyone crowding around her with concern in there eyes. Skipper was kneeled next to her, she gave him one glance and pulled him into a hug, not even Captain would be that sour, would he?

"Feh, pathetic." Captain scoffed from behind them, Marlene was corrected, he could be that sour. She jumped from her spot and stood him square in the eye, she was angrier now than she ever was.

"Excuse me, 'Captain'?" she put air quotes around captain, and he raised an eye at her, yet no one bothered to stop her. "Why don't you shut up and stop being so sour, I just woke up from the worst dream of my life, and guess what, YOU were the cause of it!" Marlene shrieked angrily.

"You are just a mean old man, and I don't know what could ever make you this way, but why don't you just zip it and LEAVE ME ALONE." By now, her voice was at a full-blown yell, and her voice rumbled through the habitat, she felt her head heating up quickly.

Marlene tumbled to the ground uncontrollably, and was caught by Skipper's strong flippers. "Marlene? Marlene, wake up Marlene!" She heard Skippers voice cry out before everything went black.

_Want to know what happens? Well guess what, Switched up had 47 reviews, mini me had 86, and this one had 40, on its eighth Chapter, That's great! However, I need more if you want to know what happens._


	9. if you don't hate Captain yet, you will

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered concernedly as he gently laid the sleeping Marlene down on her pillow. Her mother and father stood behind the penguins holding each other, with concern. Skipper's mother had already taken the captain out, Darlene, Carlene had followed behind, trying not to stay in the gloom, yet fear, and worry rattled their bones.

"She seems to be suffering a mild heat stroke." Kowalski diagnosed eagerly, Skipper was at her side careful not to touch her, for she looked so delicate. Kowalski put a comforting flipper on his leaders shoulder, "In her condition, she'll be awake in a few hours."

"Dismissed soldier." Skipper demanded, staying by Marlene's side. Kowalski nodded and rushed from the habitat to deliver the news to Carlene and Darlene, possibly Rico and Private. Skipper wouldn't dare shoe out her parents they wanted to see their daughter ok as much as he did.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, yet the air around Skipper remained tense and boiled. Marlene looked so calm but he couldn't consider what was going on in her head. He could only pray she was sweetly dreaming and she would be all right when she awoke.

"Skipper, we are going to make sure the girls are ok, you're more than welcome to stay." Martha urge red toward the shorter penguin, yet Skipper didn't move, he kept his eyes and attention glue to Marlene. Yet in his heart, he was thankful, truly utterly happy.

"Make sure to take care of my little girl." Arthur commanded sternly, Skipper nodded his head weakly, "Affirmative sir." Skipper saluted to her father with a delicate smile and turned back to the appeared peaceful otter that he love, yet inside was much more.

"_Skipper! Help me, please!" Marlene screamed in pure fear, She hanging from a thin rope, she couldn't see anything except blackness above her, in fact she couldn't even see where the rope was coming from, yet she held it for dear life, because she knew certain death was below her._

_Her paws burned and her voice was raw from yelling for unanswered help, she felt sick and scared. She just wanted to be safe in Skipper's arms, she wanted to be ok and she wanted him to be ok. Everything began to fade away, slowly and the rope began breaking._

_Marlene gave out a final scream to the respected name of her love, "Skipper," the name echoed throughout where-ever she was. In addition, for a few moments of silence, she felt her paws weakening, and she knew she couldn't hold on forever, and even if she could, the rope couldn't last._

_Marlene felt like she was being yanked upward, farther and farther toward the surface of where ever she was. And before long, she could make out the head of Skipper, and his worried blue eyes. "Skipper!" Marlene cried in Delight, Skipper looked down at her, a smile appeared on his beak._

"_Marlene, hold on tight, I've got you." Skipper directed instantly, Marlene nodded and withdrew all her strength to hold onto the rope she clung too. She was so close to Skipper now that all her fear was fading away, she reached up for his flipper, and grabbed hold securely._

_Just as she did the rope below her broke and she felt her feet dangle, as Skipper held her with all his might. She looked up at him full of fear, as she struggled to keep hold of him. He pulled up inch by agonizing inch. Skipper grunted occasionally, yet never gave up._

_Marlene placed a foot on the top of the black ledge, and fell safely into Skipper's flippers, She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "You're ok Marlene, but you must be tired, just rest." Skipper urged her protectively; Even though she wasn't tired she did as told, and closed her eyes._

Skipper heard an uneasy ruckus come from the outside of the habitat, it was his mother, yelling and she heard Captain as well. Soon Captain was fighting his way inside, angrily and annoyingly. "You insolent boy, you are wasting your time. She's nothing more than an otter, lower mammal," Captain spat angrily, Skipper couldn't take it anymore, all his father did was insult him, and everyone he cared for.

"You wonder why I don't consider you my father, you are a sour crab and you don't really care for me, you never did, it was always Comrade to you, and I can't take it anymore. Why did you come if all you do is make us all suffer," Skipper yelled toward the older penguin. Captain narrowed his eyes at him youngest son.

"Comrade could do things right, he worked hard and never ran off with an otter. What happened to Alexis? She was a well penguin and she was no lower mammal." Captain demanded an answer making everyone in the room except Skippers mother confused.

"She wasn't Marlene, and she never will be. Alexis was just another military penguin, boring and pompous, But Marlene is something else. So let it go, I will not love anyone other than Marlene." Skipper's flippers were balled into fists.

"_I will not love anyone other than Marlene." Was the first thing Marlene heard in a long time, it was Skipper she could hear, and she just couldn't sleep anymore. She had to see him and tell him she was ok, and to give Captain another piece of her mind._

"Skipper?" Marlene's eyes shot open and everyone came into view, including captain with his signature scowl glued to his face. They looked over to her in surprise, Skipper was the first by her side, she threw his flippers around her quickly and sweetly, and she did the same.

"I'm sorry Skipper; I didn't want to worry you like that." She cried softly into his sleek shiny feathers, He hushed her and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck with care. "My baby!" Martha screeched in excitement rushing to Marlene and squeezing her as tight as she could.

"We weren't expecting you awake for another hour of two." Kowalski pointed out as he and the rest of the team came to Marlene's side to give her welcome wake up. Even Skippers mother was by Marlene watching over her carefully, yet Captain remained in the shadows, stung by betrayal of his wife.

The praise and check over lasted for a good 15 minutes, she felt dizzy but only because she was hungry. Her stomach growled loudly, silencing the crowd. Marlene sat their embarrassed for a moment before Martha broke the silence.

"My poor dear, you must be so hungry, I'll get started on a big family breakfast." She clasped her hands together in cheer and happiness and turned toward the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" Skipper's mother asked helpfully, a sweet smile on her face.

"I would love that, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Leah," Skipper's mother stuck her flipper out happily toward Martha and she took it happily, over all the excitement, no one noticed Captain sneak out and retreat to his sons H.Q. Yet no one bothered to care, oh how he hated that Otter with his last remaining son.

-Ok if you don't hate Captain by now, than you are Insane I'm not sure how to make him worse…. Wait a second yes I do, Mahahaha, don't worry it will be good. However, I have a favor to ask you all, I've been troubled by something and I was hoping to get some help. You see since the Comrade chapter, I've been searching for a song I think might fit Captains…. Personality. Unfortunately I can only find a line of Lyrics, no band nor title, so if you no it, please tell me in a comment. -You would make a killing being the villain, - Please Help me!


	10. Alexis, and Captains understanding

Leah rose from her chair and headed for the door, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Yet she was noticed from the moment she stood up, it was none other than Marlene who noticed her, energized from the large breakfast and feeling well after the long sleep. "Leah, where are you going?" Marlene asked concernedly, as she noticed the motherly penguin heading for the door. Leah turned around to face Marlene with a happy go lucky smile.

"Marlene, I'm truly sorry for Henry's behavior, he truly means well. I'm just going off to find him, to make sure he's not in a slump." She answered in a happy tone, Marlene nodded her head in understanding. She like Leah, she was sweet and loving, she was by Marlene's side when she woke up, and truly cared for her son and her. Marlene smiled and looked back at the penguin.

"Thanks you Leah, you're so sweet and caring for me, and i only met you a small time ago." Marlene was smiling from one side of her face to the other. None of the others noticed their small meeting except for skipper who was watching them with a low grin. "Dear, I'm just glad my boy found someone to make him happy, if that's so I'm glad it's you, your controlled and loving and not afraid to do whats right." Leah explained, "Unlike that Alexis that Henry seemed to like." She whispered before spinning around and leaving.

Marlene was always left in the mist of a conversation, now Alexis rang a bell, but she couldn't place a face, but the name was growing around her more and more. Who was Alexis? She was determined to find out, however if Captain liked her, Marlene couldn't help but get a bad picture about her. Everyone was chatting loudly the dishes were empty, Private and Carlene were helping Martha clear the table while Darlene Kowalski and Rico were relaxing and sharing funny stories about themselves.

Skipper placed a flipper around Marlene's waist, she felt a rush of fire go through her body and she nuzzled in closer and relaxed, yet Alexis stayed fresh in her mind and she just had to know who she was. She pulled on Skipper's sleek feathered flipper toward the door, and the smell of the glorious breakfast began to fade from their nostrils. She would find out right now.

- Leah stepped onto the cold floor of her sons H.q, Captain was sitting angrily in the corner his back turned to her. Leah felt the air tense up, and she wanted so badly to turn back and leave her husband to dwell in his fury (N/A i would just like to point out, they don't have fingers so she doesn't wear a ring). The love that she once had for this exotic military bird was fading with each snarky comment he made.

"Henry," She called as she pulled out all of her pride, he spun around to glare at her, still remembering her betrayal toward him. "We missed you at Breakfast." She lied, it was actually rather enjoyable without him. He gave a sarcastic laugh and turned away again.

"I will not eat with that terrible boy and those, those." He was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of anything mean enough to curse them as. "Otters?" Leah raised an eye at him, she loved spending time with them, they were like family to her, all of them.

"Feh, they are lower mammals, and a few penguins, nothing more, it's a waste of time." Captain spat angrily, This time it was Leah who lost her composure. Her husband was acting like a complete monster and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry, now i have tried to be nice, i have tried to be patient. But you need to open your eyes and see that everyone is against you, no one is siding with you. Now i came by to see my son that i haven't seen in years and i won't have you making a mess of this wonderful visit." Her voice was scowled and cracked, and her eyes were blood shot and angry, than they softened and she took a step toward the older penguin.

"i love you Henry, really i do, but I'm not sure how much longer that can last if you act like this." Leah voice was soft and caring, she gently pulled a flipper to his face, looking him in the eyes, it was the first time his eyes were filled with anything except anger, this was pure sadness.

"I just want my son back," He whispered as he leaned closer to her, Leah nodded her head in agreement. "He will forgive you if you accept who he has chosen, you need to let Alexis go, she's back in the wild, while we are here." Leah kissed him kindly on the cheek, sending sparks from her beak through her body, she still loved him.

"I want them both back." Captain pointed out in response to the kiss, Leah felt a wave of sadness flow through her, she loved both her sons and desperately wished to have them bot with her. "That's why we can't lose Skipper." She whispered sweetly. "I'm going to tell him why we came to see him, and maybe it will help repair what we've lost."

"I can't accept her yet, I'm sorry Leah, but i see no reason this otter has reason to be with our son." He pulled away in remorse Leah, nodded her head, and exited through the fishbowl entrance off to look for her son, to tell him the good news.

-Marlene had pulled Skipper away from the group and they had just passed Doris and her sisters. Marlene had remained silent, leaning her head on Skippers shoulder as they walked, everything was perfect, but Skipper was smart enough to know Marlene had something on her mind. She tensed every time he moved and she seemed to be walking faster than she normally did.

Skipper knew she was troubled and he wanted to know what, he couldn't stand to see her so tense and so hyped up. As if Marlene were a mind reader she looked at skipper and asked "Who is Alexis?" Now it was Skippers turn to tense up, an uncomfortable feeling passed through them at the ration of Marlene:Skipper 3:5.

"Where did you hear that name?" Skipper asked gritting his teeth, Marlene leaned in closer trying to calm him down, he looked into her deep hazel eyes that he'd know anywhere. "i heard your mom say it, and i can't remember where but i heard it somewhere before that." Marlene broke through the silence carefully. Skipper looked at her lips, they were trembling softly as if she was trying to say something more but couldn't think of what to say.

He debated on kissing her rather than telling her, he debated telling her at all. but her couldn't do that to her, she deserved to know of her past, he knew most of hers. Except some of that was found out through Darlene and early spy work from his team, but her still knew it, good things and bad.

"After Comrade was announced MIA, a young penguin joined in his spot, she was determined and eager, a bit older than me, but she was a wreck, she kept trying and trying to get better, and soon enough she developed a crush on me, captain seemed to have a liking for her hard work, and figure we were the perfect match. I didn't care for her, besides her military interest she was plain and boring." Skipper laughed as if her had thought of something funny, yet didn't explain.

"Before to long she picked up the hint that i wasn't interested and she let up a little, the last time i saw her, she was kissing Johnson goodbye, afterwards i was brought here and heard nothing more of her." Marlene nodded her head, that was all? She made Alexis out to be a crude high ranking military penguin, yet she was a low sweet boring penguin that had an interest in Skipper, and nothing more.

Marlene laughed quietly as she thought about how wrong she was, Skipper pulled her in, and pressed his beak sweetly to her soft delicate lips, Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck, and melted in his strong yet tame flippers. Skipper held her tight, feeling her sink deeper in, his eye shut lightly and the moist feel of Marlene's lips, all was forgotten.

As the kiss ended they heard the familiar voice of Leah approaching them, "Skipper, Dear, i would like to talk to you." She urgedas she came close to them, "i wanted to tell you some great news." She had her naturally sweet smile on her face and she was panting uncontrollably, as she ran from the H.q. to the otter habitat to the dolphin habitat at which they were now.

"I wanted to tell you the reason your father and i had come to visit." She finished as she came to an abrupt halt in from of her son. Skipper stared with an intrigued look settled in his eyes, and Marlene was just as interested.

"You see, you're father and I, or at least I will be visiting a lot more, now that we reside in the Hoboken zoo," Leah let a small smile form as her sons eyes filled with Delight, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "That's great mom, it'll be so much better when you visit." Skipper smiled as he felt his mom hug him i return. This is the family Marlene was glad Skipper had.


	11. Stealing the Information

It was the dead of night, absolutly silent to the bone. Marlene lifted her head oh so gently, and quietly stood up from her bed, and grabbed a clam off the counter, than she tiptoed over to the sewer gate. Marlene gripped the bars of the gate tightly, and heaved up. A low echo of clanging metal rang through the habitat, but Marlene was down the sewer and had the gate closed before anyone had the strength to look up and see what was going on. However, one otter did seem to notice her, they noticed Marlene leave every night for 4 days, and knew she wasn't going to see Skipper.

Marlene walked down the dark sewer, trusting her instincts not to lead her off the edge on the walk and into the muck water. Roger pulled up beside her, and she smiled, stepping onto his back. "I'm not sure about this Marlene." Roger whispered so it wouldn't echo through the sewer. Marlene frowned, this was important to her, "Your not doing anything besides giving me a ride to the northern corner." Marlene pointed out in a slightly angered voice. Roger nodded his head and started swimming.

Marlene smiled as she lay down on his back, trying to catch some sleep before she arrived at her destination. Normally the walk would take near an hour, but riding on Roger would shorten it down to no more than 20 minutes. Marlene however couldn't fall asleep, she was too excited, she'd waited for this moment forever. everytime she closed her eyes she could picture his face, or what she asumed it looked like.

A shock of happiness ran through her, and she was totally unaware that a certain curious otter was following her, yet she never would have expected which otter it was. Roger pulled up to the side on Marlene's command, only a minute or two away from where she was supposed to be, "He can't know someone else brought me here, not till after i get what i want, just stay here, and wait for my command to come and get me." Marlene instructed quietly, Roger nodded his head and sunk below the water.

Marlene looked around and stared forward, rounding a corner and stood facing the northern corner of the sewer. A dark figure approched her carefully, but not enough for Marlene to see his face. Marlene stayed calm, this is what she waited for, she'd met with him every night for 4 days, and it always ended the same. The figure took an envelope out from under his arm, he placed in on the ground and slide it over to Marlene.

She picked it up quickly, and took out a piece of paper, she couldn't see well in the darkness of the sewer, but she could still make out the words, she smiled as she looked them over, trying not to fill with too much glee, for it could upset the figure and he would call everything off. "Good work, now i need him to meet me in central park zoo." Marlene commanded as she slide the paper back in the envelope and tucked it away.

"It wasn't easy getting that love, (N/A don't worry he calls everyone that.) wheres my pay?" The figure spoke in a deep voice, Marlene smiled, she knew where this was going, this is how it went every night. This time, he'd done his job properly, and he deserved some of his pay, Marlene took the clam she had kept with her and handed it over to the figure, who snatched it up quickly, Marlene made out the shape of a black flipper, but she knew it was of someone outside the zoo.

"You'll get the rest when this ordeal is over." Marlene explained as she turned away, The figure looked inside the clam, a black pearl lay gently inside, the figure smiled gently, than looked up, Marlene was about to round the corner but he had unfinished results.

"What of the girl love?" the figure asked before she got away. Marlene stopped in her tracks, the girl she hadn't thought of that, should she come, or stay? If the girl wasn't tied already it might of been bad if she came, but forcing her to come would be just as bad. "She can decide that, but i ask you not to force anything." Marlene instructed without turning back.

"I expect to have a fresh water Tennessee pearl in my possession when he comes." he called after her, This time Marlene did turn around, an angry expression on her face, she was supposed to leave by now. "You'll get your pay." she angrily spat at him, and with that she turned back around and rounded the corner, and called for Roger. He was there in an instant, and she boarded his back.

Neither said anything on the ride home, and Marlene found it harder to sleep than before, she'd be back tomorrow same place, same time to make sure everything goes according to plan. Roger pulled up beside the walk that was near the ladder that led to Marlene's habitat. Marlene thanked him and asked her to take him again tomorrow, Roger slowly agreed and and helped her up the ladder.

"It took you longer than i thought, it's daylight by now." Roger concluded as Marlene peeked an eye through the sewer gate, no one was in sight as far as she could tell, she turned back and thanked Roger once more, before carefully sliding the sewer gate to the side and crawling out. She assumed everyone was outside, and started making her way in the same direction, that is until a voice stopped her.

"Did you know that fresh water Tennessee pearls are some of the most rare fresh water pearls out there?" A familiar masculin voice asked, Marlene spun around to face Darrin. He walked over to her, keeping his eyes locked on her, she did the same, wondering how much he knew. Marlene had the envelope tucked under her arm, she pulled her other paw to it, to keep it safe. Darrin looked down at her, his eyes narrowed as he began to reach for the envelope.

Marlene pulled away, taking the envelope with her, Darrin narrowed his eyes again and stared at her. "I saw you Marlene." Darrin whispered so the others wouldn't come in to see them, Marlene stared wide eyed at him, how much DID he know? Marlene kept eyeing him carefully, thinking of what to say so she didn't say the wrong thing. "What are you talking about Darrin?" Marlene asked with a sweet innocent smile.

Darrin turned away for a second, turning to face the door to see if anyone was coming in. Marlene sighed with relief and started to back away, carrying the envelope in her paw. Darrin turned back and snatched it up, jumping out of the way of her greedy paws that were ready to punch him. Darrin pulled out the paper and looked it over, gasping at the information that was on the paper.

"Marlene this can't be real," Darrin said in a half whisper, Marlene nodded her head slowly. Darrin stared in disbelief, than back at the paper. "every night for the past 4 days I've been meeting someone whose been stealing this information for me, and i have to go back and pay him tomorrow, that is if he keeps up his end of the bargain." Marlene explained as she took the envelope back from Darrin's hands.

The older otter was distressed, stealing that kind of information could get Marlene killed, or worse tortured. "You can't tell anyone, especially not Skipper." Marlene pleaded with stress filled eyes, Darrin stared at her, would this be bad for him if he didn't tell anyone, he wouldn't do a very good job of looking after his little sister, e wasn't sure what to do, tell and let her face the consequences, or let it go and let her keep doing this wrong work.

Darrin looked back at his sister again, she was on the verge of tears, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, this was the little sister he taught chess to, the little sister he saved when she was little, the little sister who kept all his secrets. "What do you plan to do after you meet him?" Darrin asked carefully, to know completely if this was wrong or wrong with SOME right he would need to know her intentions.

"He'll give me the last bit of information, and I'll pay him." Marlene insisted, Darrin nodded his head and agreed to keep in D.L.

"Thank you Darrin, really thank you." Marlene cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No need to thank me, I'm coming tomorrow night." Darrin pointed out, and Marlene really couldn't resist. (A/N ooh whats Marlene planning, who's she meeting with, and what information is someone stealing for her?)


	12. He's alive

Marlene shook her head softly, than rubbed her eyes, she let out a quick yawn before tiptoeing over to Darrin. He looked up at her with a questionable look, than realized what was going on. He slowly stood up and stumbled over to the table, grabbing the freshwater Tennessee pearl and tucking it away. Marlene lifted the sewer gate slowly, and Darrin helped her down with steady paws, Marlene couldn't help but feel excitement this is what she'd spent so long trying to do.

Roger rose from the water, and allowed them to step onto his back, as he groggily greeted them with a smile and wave, than started swimming toward the northern corner. Marlene was on the nape of Rogers neck, staring straight ahead. While Darrin laid down and caught a weak nap, yet with the splashing of water and constant moving, he got no more than a few minutes of shut eye.

Roger pulled to the walk again, and Marlene and Darrin hopped off eagerly. "Thanks Roger, we'll walk back." Marlene insisted, Roger sunk down and his dark shadow could be seen swimming away, Marlene rounded the corner with Darrin shadowing behind her. The dark figure was already there, and upon seeing Darrin he took a step back protectively, Marlene rolled her eyes as the smell of sewer surrounded them.

"I didn't have a choice, he demanded he came or he'd let the cat out of the bag." Marlene explained as she stared Darrin point in the eye with an angry expression, The figure stayed still for a moment, than stepped forward, stopping just before the light. Marlene narrowed her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. it was a fair sized animal, a slightly portly body, and short legs. Marlene knew clearly it was a penguin, an Arctic penguin exactly.

"He agreed, but i don' think he knows why, the girl agreed to come as well. Now where's my pay love?" The figure demanded, Marlene smiled again, this was well deserved in fact, and Darrin was about to step forward and hand him the rare pearl, till Marlene stopped him in an instant. "Whats that under your arm?" She demanded to know as she pointed to an out of place shape that rested where his flipper should be.

The figure looked down at what he was keeping to himself, than slid it over to Marlene upon her request. Marlene read through it, more stolen information, but this one wasn't about her regular mission, this was something that made her dance in delight. They were records of teams and where they were stationed, even better than the past information, this was dated and keyed, perfectly detailed down to the number and age of groups.

"Thought it might interest you love, no charge. However i have to ask, what you're doing, don't you consider it high treason?" The figure asked, Marlene looked up from the document with a vicious smile, one that wasn't like her at all. She shook her head back and forth, and chuckled. "Who would suspect it, I'm a cute and naive lower mammal." Marlene concluded as she pulled the pearl from Darrin's paws.

"I've lost a good man to a so called naive animal, he saved my life before. Lower mammal is the only thing he would call an actualmammal." The figure sighed as he remembered that terrible accident. Marlene handed him the pearl and began walking away, the figure stared after her, than glanced at the pearl. "Another time love, I've got stories you wouldn't believe." He called after her as Darrin disappeared out of sight but Marlene was still visible.

She turned back to face him than smiled, she nodded her head and said, "I'll take you up on that offer." than she rounded the corner, and began walking back, with Darrin at her side. They were both silent for some time, the rotting stench of sewer over came them both, and the unclean scent of unsureness and fear washed over Darrin. He hadn't gotten a detailed look at the knew information, but he knew what it was.

Darrin still wasn't sure what Marlene was doing, he only knew she was bringing someone to the zoo, and he didn' know who, but they had to be important. He knew that Marlene figured out who the figure was, especially by the look on her face when he told her of the lower mammal content. In fact he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Marlene was doing, but knowing who that figure was would bug him forever.

"Who was he, Marlene?" He asked in a sweet happy yet quiet conservative tone. Marlene didn't answer for a moment, she only thought. If she put the pieces together properly than she knew exactly who it was. Her unsureness held her back from saying anything, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. "A friend, of a friend." She muttered quickly before pulling the new information from the envelope, and looking it over.

"Love wait, Love!" Marlene turned around to see the dark figure racing after her, Marlene stopped and tucked the information away, pushing it behind her back in case he would try to take it away. However the once mysterious figure looked frightened, and yet at the same time like he just figured out the worlds hardest math equation. He stopped short of Marlene and Darrin careful not to be seen.

He took a second to breath before he spoke again, "The one you are looking for he is,"

"Yes, i know exactly who he is, that is why i requested him, by the way you didn't lose your man, he's still alive." Marlene correct from his early story, the figure looked up with a surprised expression, he wanted to speak but whenever he moved his mouth no words came out, Marlene tried to not to smile. Now she was certain she knew who the figure was, and she blamed herself that she didn't know before.

"Go back to the northern corner, Manfreeti." Marlene commanded before she turned away and continued to walk toward her own habitat, while Manfreeti stared after her confused and scared, yet he didn't say anything. Instead his orange beak turned upward into a smile, now that he knew he was alive, life could go on for him again, Skipper had survived the sea lion attack, Now all he had to do, was tell Johnson.

- That morning around noon, Marlene snuck away to the zoo's gate to meet the two she's longed to meet for a long time. Marlene peaked around the corner, 2 black and white figures one male, one female were strolling over to her, Hand in hand. Marlene smiled with excitement, and tried not to explode. Once the two were close enough, she showed her self and greeted them sincerely, each with a smile and handshake.

"Might i ask why I'm here otter?" The male penguin asked, he was tall and looked strong, with ocean blue eyes. Marlene smiled, it definitely was him, than she turned to the female, she was shorter than the male and instead of ocean blue her eyes were a sort of powdered blue color, that seemed moderately lifeless. Marlene pulled them into the gate, than lead them to her home, where everyone was waiting for her.

"I know someone you might want to meet." She insisted with a sly daring smile as she pulled them toward her home, the excitement was to much, she had to take deep breaths just to keep from freaking out, she couldn't imagine the look on every ones face. Especially Skipper's, sometimes she thought she did to much for him, but in the end it's always worth it to see him happy. Marlene pulled him over the water and toward the door, Upon first glance from Skipper, she could see his excitement.

"Skipper?" the male asked as he let go of the girls hand and rushed forward, Skipper stared wide eyed at the other penguin, was it really him? It had to be, who else could it be, a million things washed over him, most importantly a name.

"Comrade?" Skipper asked as the male Penguin towered over him, Skipper smiled as the two brothers wrapped flippers around each other, Marlene felt tears well up in her eyes, she was proud of herself, where was captain now? he wouldn't be calling her a lower mammal anytime soon.


	13. Finally i update

Ok, my flash drive, The only place where i keep all my documents broke, (I'd like to point out that the reason the Flash drive is the only place with my documents is because my computer just crashed, and the flash drive was the back up) Thats why it took me so long to update, cause i had to re-write everything. So please, forgive me. I apologize with all my heart, and by the way, if you noticed a pattern, each Story goes up by one chapter each time, so This story is going to have 15 chapters than a sample of the next book, making it 16 chapters. (I Hope there is a 4th book, comment if you want a forth book)

"Sweet molasis Comrade, how did you get here? We thought you were MIA." Skipper announced, waiting to hear every detail of his brothers past since he left. Marlene gulped, she better start thinking up a story, or everyone would know she had been sneaking out at night to meet Skippers old teammate who thought he was dead. Yet Marlene simply hid her fear and waited for Comrade to explain.

Captain also tuned into his oldest sons story, as soon as he saw Comrade, he ran straight to him. "Well actually, I came to the Zoo upon request, and met her at the gate." Comrade pointed to Marlene with his flipper, numerous scars marked up and down leaving spots in between his feathers unfilled, but Marlene didn't stare, none of them did. They were all eyeing the young girl that was by Comrades side. Marlene knew who it was, and Skipper thought he knew, but couldn't be certain.

Skipper went to Marlene's side as Comrade introduced the female penguin. "Skipper I believe you remember Alexis." Skipper nodded slowly, unsure what to make of the visit, He'd seen Comrade come in, hand in hand with Alexis, but still wasn't sure if seeing her was a good thing or bad. "Comrade, i never expected you to end up with Alexis, while Skipper ended up with a lower mammal." Captain spat with anger, Marlene narrowed her eyes, and was about to say something, and Skipper was about to stop her, but Comrade stopped them both.

"Well, the 'lower mammal' is quiet incredible. Not a surprise Skipper would go for someone as clever as that one." Comrade pointed out with a smile, Marlene leaned into Skipper with a grin, it seemed like the only one in his Family that was a real jerk, was Captain. Skipper leaned in to Marlene, his voice was stale and had a hint of demanding anger, "how did you find him?" He asked, wasn't he happy? Didn't he want his brother here?

Marlene slowly pulled his flipper dragging his body outside. She sat down on one of the rocks as Skipper paced back and forth. "I'm not sure if i'm happy, or worried, how did you find him, and what did you have to do?" Skipper demanded to know, Marlene story wasn't very solid yet, so she did the best she could to make up a story for now. "I broke into the zoo office and used the computer to monitor the activity In Antarctica." She lied with a trying-to-look-innocent-so-you'll-believe-me smile. Skipper rolled his eyes not believing in a word that she said.

Yet he nodded his head in agreement, pretending he believed her. Wrapping an arm around her, he led her back inside to the forming kaos of Captain, and Comrade, fighting over Skippers well developed team. "Oh captain, they are a wonderful team, standing tall and ready for action." Comrade insisted as he motioned to Private, Rico, and Kowalski, each saluting to Comrade. Captain rolled his eyes followed by a low, 'Feh.'

"They have everything a good team needs, A demolitions expert, a brainiacke, A willing youth, and a Leader." Comrade pointed out, ending with Skipper, as he let go of Marlenes hand and joined by his team's side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Carlene and Marlene, smiling at Private and Skipper. Comrade smiled and turned his attention to them, giving them credit, "Lets not forget the military ladies." He laughed, as he spoke, being playful and serious at the same time.

Marlene and Carlene bowed in a playful manner giggling lightly, before Skipper and Private came to stand beside them. Carlene pulled on Privates hand, yanking him outside and away from the crowds of people. "Skipper, it's been far to long. Alexis would it be alright if Skipper and I catch up?" Comrade called over his shoulder, to Alexis, she nodded her head slowly, unsure of what to do in a house full of strangers.

"Don't worry, Comrade, i'll Show Alexis around." Marlene reassured walking happily over to Alexis and smiling at her brightly. Alexis smiled to, happy to be accepted. Marlene lead her out the door, preparing to show her around the zoo, leaving the two lost brothers to catch up on the years went missing.

-Alexis followed swiftly behind Marlene, she wasn't familiar with her surroundings and was counting on Marlene not to lead her over a cliff. "That was really sweet, you must love Skipper a lot." Alexis stated out of the blue, breaking the awkward silence that rested between the two. Marlene couldn't help smile, She had really done well. "For all that Skipper does for me, i figured it was the least i could do for him."

"I hope there isn't anything weird between us Marlene, i'm happy with Comrade, but my past, is linked to you present." Alexis chose her words carefully, trying not to strike a sensitive nerve.

"Don't worry Alexis, nothing weird." Marlene smiled again, walking slowly past the dolphin habitat.

"You're lucky Marlene, With both me and comrade in military, our relationship is strict, I'm never sure when it's appropriate to get close to him, and i'm afraid i'll put his career on the line if i act out of way." Alexis let out a sad sigh and kept walking, Marlene on the other hand thought about what Alexis was saying, did she ever have to worry about that kind of thing with Skipper?

"I get what you're saying. In the past, with Skipper it's always been, military this and strict that. Before our relationship, i sometimes thought i was in his way, or was bothering him." Marlene dropped her head as she remembered all the times she caused trouble, and than Skipper had to fix it, or all the times she helped cause the problem, and Skipper had to come fix it.

- Private, held Carlene's paw happily in his flipper, he tried not to blush whenever Carlene looked at him. Carlene leaned in closer to Private, laying her head softly on Privates shoulder. His beak turned upward into a smile, as he help onto her, his flipper around her. "Private, does it ever bother you that your the youngest on the team, and your dating your leaders girlfriends oldest sister?" She was delicate with her words, and tried to look Private in the eyes.

Private turned back ,he had always been young Private, the smallest one, unable to experience the slightest bit of mature content (Not how it sounds.) However when he was with Carlene, age was no longer a restricting number, he never felt like the a young lad. In fact, he felt mature, and older, ready to take on the world, as long as Carlene was by his side. Was this how Skipper felt with Marlene? "Never." He replied pulling her closer to him, pecking her cheek softly.

Carlene giggled and snuggled in, nuzzling his neck in the process. On Privates mind, something raced at the speed of light. For so long he wanted to say something to Carlene, but never got a chance to say it, or never the right time, but now couldn't be better. He pulled away from Carlene, and looked deep into her eyes, with a serious face, he took the biggest leap of his life, and he blurted out what he'd been dying to say for the longest time.

"I love you Carlene."

Carlene froze instantly, did she just hear those three magic words she'd hoped Private would say to her for the longest time. She did, and with the brightest smile and teary eyes she replied back. "I love you too." She half shouted throwing her arms around Privates neck, he smiled and hugged her back.

-"Comrade, where have you been all this time?" Skipper asked as he and his long lost older brother and him sat in the Hq to catch up. Comrade smiled at his younger brother, who was sipping down a late sardine coffee. "After i got back, you were gone something about a zoo, I left on another mission before i had a chance to see anyone Alexis and i were assigned to the same mission, she was surprised to see me alive."

Skipper nodded to show he understood what his brother was telling him. "Enough about me, i wanna hear about Marlene and you." Comrade urged in a playful tone, this defiantly wasn't the military strict brother Skipper remembered, or the one Alexis explained to Marlene. Never the less, Skipper smiled at his older brother before responding. "What can i say Comrade, Marlene is perfect. Everything i want." Skipper explained to his brother.

"She's caring, strong independent, yet happy to accept help. I always know when she's lying, because she tries to look you directly in the eyes. Her perfect hazel eyes, i see them everywhere, Comrade. Marlene is the love of my life." Skipper admitted with a happy grin, Comrade was intrigued by what Skipper was saying, most of these things he felt with Alexis, but he wanted to know the rest of it.

"Alexis, is gentle sometimes, but when she needs to she is strong, and clever. I know when she's hiding something, because the end of her mouth twitches like she wants to say something." Comrade chuckled lightly, he was head over heals in love with Alexis, Skipper was head over heals in love with Marlene, and Private was head over heals with Carlene, for once maybe there wouldn't be but.

Read and Review, i'll try to update more often, please forgive the long wait. Like i said, my flash drive was my last resort and it broke.


	14. That's not Manfreeti

It had been an exciting day, and everyone was ready to finally get some shut eye. comrade promised his brother he'd show the team some of the old moves he used. Marlene and Alexis had gotten to know each other very well, and had become well friends, yet that awkwardness still sat between them. Marlene was ready for bed, yet she didn't once close her eyes. She waited to hear the snores from the family around her, before creeping to the sewer gate.

Once more she was going to meet Manfreeti, she wanted to hear some of those unbelievable stories. She had asked Darrin if he wanted to go, but he declined and promised not to tell, as long as she was careful. Slowly she pulled open the sewer gate, and climbed down the ladder carefully. The sewer was dark, and he eyes couldn't adjust well enough for her to see, and she hadn't asked Roger for help. each step she took was slow and planned, watching below her at all times.

"Marlene, is that you?" a familiar voice asked rising from the murky water. She turned around and smiled kindly at Roger, he already knew where she was going, no reason for excuse. "Yeah, it's me. I'm going back again." She explained, Roger pulled up beside her and urged her to get on his back.

"It's a long walk Marlene." He reminded her as they began toward the usual destination. Marlene smiled as she watched each turn of the sewer fly past them, Roger was moving faster than usual. The darkness of the sewer only grew the deeper they got to the northern corner. Marlene was almost as excited before, even with Captain to rain on her parade, she felt as though she'd done better that expected.

She hoped some of these stories involved Skippers past, she wanted to know more about it. She knew most of Skippers past, about being born in the wild about Jessica, Alexis, Comrade, even Lola. Yet that was nothing compared to what she didn't know, and she wanted Manfreeti to fill her in. However something didn't feel right this time, it almost felt like it was unsafe or something was going to go wrong. She blamed Skipper for teacher her to be paranoid, and ignoring the uneasy feelings.

When they were at the usual drop spot, Marlene unboarded and Thanked Roger assuring him she'll walk back. She rounded the corner to find that Manfreeti was facing away from her, still hiding in the darkness. Marlene took a step forward, and he slightly turned his head to face her. He didn't say anything, he merely watched her and waited for her to say something first. "You said you had stories i wouldn't believe, and i've got my optimistic on. So lets hear the stories." Marlene started, He turned around and faced her.

"Where do i Begin." But this wasn't the low rough voice of Manfreeti, this was the medium pitch smooth voice of Skipper, played back in anger and disappointment. She gasped and took a step back. Standing where Manfreeti stood not long ago, was the one guy she was trying to keep all of this away from. "I know what you've been doing Marlene." He began in a monotone voice.

"I don't know what your talking about." But Skipper wouldn't buy it, she was standing in the scene of the crime. Never the less she decided to try again "I haven't done anything wrong." Yet under the lies that rested in her deep brown eyes, covered the sorrow and regret for what she had done. And Skipper could see past it all, past the lying eyes and the innocent smile, past her steady words and firm stance.

Marlene stood her ground as Skipper came closer, he was filled with anger and fury. "I can see in your eyes when you Lie Marlene." Skipper stated proudly, Marlene furrowed her brows anger setting in. "You want to talk eyes Skipper? They say that the yes are the window to the soul, yet when i look at you, i can't see anything. It's hallow Skipper, I know nothing because you tell me nothing." her shouts ringing through the Sewer.

"Is that why you snuck out Marlene?" she didn't respond, so Skipper continued. "It's all ash past my eyes Marlene, the charred remains of a once happy man." He whispered sadly, yet Marlene didn't budge, she stood firm to her point. "I want to know about it, I want to know everything that i can, because that's why i'm here. I will never love anyone more than i love you, Skipper."

Skipper looked back at her, he didn't speak, he wasn't sure what to say, all those happy times he told Marlene, weren't even a fraction to the bad times at home with his father. Nothing was said for several seconds, Skipper hid the hurt and discomfort in his eyes easily, leaving the to appear empty and emotionless. Marlene's eyes were spilling tears, thinking about what she'd done, lied, snuck out, betrayed.

Skipper stepped forward and Marlene didn't move, her vision was to blurry to see him. Welled up with tears, she felt Skipper wrap her arms around her. She laid her head against his chest, and tried to stop herself from crying. "I'm sorry Marlene." Skipper whispered, this only made Marlene cry harder, should he really be the one apologizing? She didn't know whatto do, except stay in Skipper's arms.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He whispered in her ear, Marlene wiped a tear from her eye, and prayed no more came out, "Will you tell me about the time you were pink?" (A/N mini me chapter 5) Marlene asked in a quiet voice.

Skipper looked down at her, and in a playful tone responded, "Heck no." Marlene hit him playfully, and they began walking back toward their habitats. Skippers arm was wrapped around Marlene's shoulder, and her head rested next to his. Even though she looked so Happy deep in her eyes, past all the bliss is the self inflicted pain she didn't want to be discovered, and now that was, there was hope to fix it.

-"Morning Skipper, where have you been?" Comrade asked as he saw his brother walking in with Marlene in his flippers. Marlene's mother and Carlene was with the penguins, When Carlene's mother insisted she get to know Private better, Carlene panicked, but for some strange reason agreed to bring her over. "You weren't there when i woke up Marlene, were you two..."

"Mother!" Marlene hissed as she broke free from Skipper, she hadn't realized how early it was. Marlene's mom seemed shocked at her daughters distress. "I only wanted to know whats going on with my daughter, you tell me so little i could wake up and find a half penguin/otter child running around to be my grand kid." She said back, Marlene turned bright red, and Skipper tensed up, Comrade laughed lightly at his younger brothers embarrassment.

Marlene dragged her mother and Carlene out of the room, hoping the damage wasn't to deep... again. Marlene's mother was mumbling something about being to young to be a grandmother, and Comrade only kept laughing. Skipper waited till the fishbowl fell over top the hole, before letting out an appropriate groan. Comrade finished his laughs, than took advantage of the silence.

"don't you think you should ask her to marry you before you even attempt to..." Comrade chose his words carefully seeing as though Private was still in the room. "combine a Penguin and an Otter." He finished, he expected Skipper to look back at him angrily, but instead, Skipper was smiling. "Yeah, i do." he replied in a clever tone with a sly smile. The other 4 penguins looked around confused, and waited for Skipper to respond.

"Men, I'm going to ask Marlene to marry me." Skipper finished with a forward grin, and all silence in the room soon turned to praise.


End file.
